Deodorant/antiperspirant apparatus traditionally comprises a container including the composition, which can be either a viscous fluid (gel) or a solid stick, a threaded shaft coupled to a turnbuckle, and a platform. The user turns the turnbuckle, which rotates the threaded shaft, and moves the platform up which in turn pushes the deodorant/antiperspirant out of the container. Although the shapes and design may vary, the basic operation mechanism is almost identical for all present apparatus in the market.
The existing and commonly used manual mechanism for dispensing deodorant/antiperspirant suffers from several issues. The manual apparatus requires the use of two hands in order to dispense the composition; one hand is holding the apparatus while the other hand is rotating the turnbuckle. As a consequence, the user has to move the apparatus to his armpit after the composition has been extruded. As a result, the clothes are often stained due to the contact of the deodorant/antiperspirant with the fabric.
Another issue that needs to be addressed is the amount of dispensed deodorant/antiperspirant. In most existing apparatus, the user has to look at the composition as it is being dispensed when the buckle turns in order to estimate the amount needed. As a consequence, the user dispenses a different amount each time. In order to address this issue, in some apparatus, the turnbuckle clicks upon rotation. Since the clicks correspond to a certain angular rotation, by counting the clicks, the user can control the dispensed amount in a repeatable manner. However, this requires the user to learn and memorize the number of clicks needed.
In addition, there are no guidelines regarding the appropriate amount to be used and therefore the user often dispenses more or less than needed. Hence, there is a need to introduce an automatic mechanism that fixes the amount needed allowing the user to dispense the same amount in every application.
The existing dispensing apparatus for deodorant/antiperspirant comprises the composition and the lifting mechanism as one entity making it complex to manufacture and assemble and relatively expensive. In addition the user usually throws away the entire device after the composition has all been dispensed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for making the disposable part of the apparatus simpler.
Some users tend to forget when was the last time they applied the deodorant/antiperspirant and hence apply the composition twice or more, consecutively, while others may forget to apply the composition. Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus that will have means to indicate when and if the composition has been applied.